Crazy Robot
Crazy Robot (Robot for short according to the episode) is an antagonist from Dexter's Laboratory. He is one of Dexter's inventions created in the episode That Crazy Robot. He was voiced by , who also played Mouse in MouseHunt, Azrael in The Smurfs, and Mor'du in Brave. Biography Crazy Robot first appeared as an eponymous character in the episode "That Crazy Robot". After Dee Dee removes a wrench that was causing him to be inactive, the robot becomes her servant. Dee Dee spends the day with her new friend. The robot helps Dee Dee get ready for school by bouncing back and forth in her room. Mom tells Dee Dee it's time for school. Upset, Dee Dee doesn't want to go, but the robot goes with her. She sets ground rules, which the robot agrees to. With that, the robot raced out of the house at very fast speeds, knocking over every obstacle in the way. They later arrive at school and Dee Dee is taking a quiz. The robot gives Dee Dee answers. The teacher, knowing that her guest is a humanoid robot, tells Dee Dee to keep the robot under control until the exam is over. Dee Dee tells her robot friend to stop making her cheat. One of the boys calls Dee Dee a cheater, and the robot retaliates by firing a laser at him. Dee Dee is angry at the robot, and as punishment, the robot was ordered to sit in a corner of the classroom wearing a dunce cap. Later after school, Dee Dee is playing Darbie with Lee Lee and Mee Mee. The robot intervenes with the girls' playtime. Dee Dee announces that Disco Ben should go to the dance, but Mee Mee tells her that it's a private party and that Disco Ben isn't on the guest list. Dee Dee starts crying and the robot zaps Lee Lee and Mee Mee with his lasers. They all miss and cause a huge mess in Dee Dee's room. Mom enters shocked and angrilly and orders Dee Dee to clean it up in addition to doing her homework. The robot prepares to zap Mom, and Dee Dee sends her away (simply telling her mom that her roast is on fire). The laser hits the door and makes a huge hole in it. Dee Dee is enraged by the robot's bodyguarding. She kicks the robot, but ends up taking damage. Dee Dee hops to Dexter's laboratory. At Dexter's lab, Dee Dee explains her plight to Dexter, which he responds to in a mocking tone. The robot watches as Dexter laughs at Dee Dee while she cries. It stomps toward Dexter, and he responds by backing into a corner. With nowhere to run, Dexter begs for Dee Dee to stop the robot while it charges its lasers. Dee Dee picks up the same wrench that was used to shut off the robot and puts it back in non-functioning mode. Dexter then serves his loyalty to Dee Dee. The next morning, Dexter is helping Dee Dee get ready for school. However, Dee Dee realizes it just isn't the same as it was with the robot. Dexter then fires lasers out of his eyes at his ungrateful sister. Appearance Crazy Robot has a shiny metallic silver exterior. He has circular yellow eyes, and a rectangular blue mouth that glows green when he is happy and red when he is angry. He also has two antennas coming out of the sides of his head, and two red knobs on his chest with a yellow rate screen in between. Quotes }} Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Protective